


How You Get There Is What Matters

by jebbypal



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-09
Updated: 2006-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday will be a memory that he'll treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get There Is What Matters

Yesterday was the happiest one Book remembered. Today was bittersweet. Tomorrow would be peaceful.

Serenity came to Haven for a job, a delivery to be specific. He hadn't asked what it was. Book had long since learned that being overly curious about the cargo only pained his conscience. He and the Lord knew that Malcolm Reynolds was rarely troubled by his own.

Still, a job to a friendly planet, aka Alliance-free, was a cause for celebration. River and Simon got to stretch their legs. Kaylee delighted in repairing something other than Serenity (though he suspected she'd deny it if asked). The guns remained holstered with safeties on, and Book was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

Even better, the settlement gave him fresh produce and meat with which to cook, and after a communal meal they listened to a sermon with nary a groan. Well, there was the one from Mal as he walked away, but the only other sounds heard by Book were joyous Amen's.

Yesterday, he went to bed happy and content. This morning, he woke relaxed and filled with an inner peace that had eluded him for months.

Bliss rarely lasts long outside of heaven.

After the settlement broke its fast, the town leaders approached him with their invitation. Book hesitated only seconds before accepting, but he said yes with a heavy heart. There was his promise to look out for Simon and River. He'd miss Kaylee, Jayne, and all the rest.

Not for the first time in his life, he was torn by the desire to follow his calling and his loyalty to his friends.

As it was her nature, River exposed the heart of his problem: "Serenity will always be your home, but you'll never be her shepherd."

The girl was right. Malcolm Reynolds refused to suffer any interference in the way he ran his ship, especially not from Book. And other than Jayne, he wasn't sure if anyone heard the lessons he preached.

Today was bittersweet as he said goodbye to the ship and its crew that had kept him safe on his journey from Persephone to Haven.


End file.
